foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Story challenge
Story challenges in the Forever Knight fandom are stories that are posted on the Forever Knight mailing list, FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU, challenging other writers to create a work of fan fiction based on specific guidelines. It is part of the culture of the fandom that a story challenge is begun only when a "challenger" posts a suggestion for a story they want to see and then writes at least one version of the story themselves. Other list members then write their own versions in answer the challenge through fiction. This genre of story telling and fiction writing was created on the FKFIC-L email list as a way of eliminating the number of story ideas being posted to the list by members who had no intention of writing fan-fiction. 500 Words Challenge The 500 Words Challenge encouraged writers to create an entire work in the FK universe in 500 words or less. In response to this challenge, the following stories were written: *"In the Black" http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/black.htm by Susan M. Garrett Birthday Challenge The challenge was to write a story for Susan M. Garrett's birthday. This was done in August for several years. Christmas Challenge The Christmas Story Challenge encouraged writers to create a new Christmas story. For each new Christmas story posted during December 1994, challenger Susan Garrett would answer with another new Christmas story, up to a total of five. The following stories were her responses: *Response 1: "Neither Flesh, Nor Fowl, Nor Good Red Herring" http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/neither.htm *Response 2: "Angel Crossing" http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/angel.htm *Response 3: "Coin of the Realm" http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/coinof.htm *Response 4: "Trick or Treat" http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/trickor.htm *Response 5: "'Tis the Seasoning" http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/seasoni.htm Dark to Dawn Challenge Write a conclusion to the From Dark to Dawn story. * "From Dark to Dawn: Best Intentions" Famous Firsts Challenge *"Halloween: Eve of All Saints" Forever Not Challenge How should the Forever Knight series end? Take a look at the ((original challenge post). * "Nemesis" * "We'll Always Have Paris" Historical Story Challenge The Historical Story Challenge asked writers to create a work using historical fact as the basis of a story set in the FK universe. In response to this challenge, the following stories were written: *"A Greek Tragedyhttp://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/greek.htm by Susan M. Garrett Memory Challenge The Memory Challenge was first initiated by Lynn Messing who asked what might happen if Natalie cured Nick but the cure made him forget everything. The following stories were posted in response: *"Deja Vu" http://www.nancykam.com/fanfic/nancy/nkdejavu1.htmlhttp://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/d/deja2466.txt by Nancy Kaminski Snake Challenge The Snake Challenge asked writers to create a work that included the line of dialog "Look, put down the snake and let's talk." The challenge was first initiated by Mel Moser in 1995. In response to this challenge, the following stories were written: *"Variations on a Snake or Snakebits" http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/snakes.htm by Susan M. Garrett Song Challenge The Song Challenge asked writers to create a work that resonated with a song and included all of the lyrics from that song in the story. The challenge was first initiated by Susan M. Garrett, who posted the story Tomorrow Never Comes in 1995. * "Tomorrow Never Comes" Vampires Anonymous Challenge The idea behind the Vampires Anonymous Challenge was to write a story about how vampires deal with the modern world. The challenge was first initiated by Susan M. Garrett, who posted the story Vampires Anonymous in 1995. In response to this challenge, the following stories were written: *"500 Channels and Nothing to Watch" http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/vampano.htm by Susan M. Garrett *"Vampires Anonymous" http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/vsn.htm by Susan M. Garrett *"Vampires Anonymous - Special Delivery" http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/vampexp.htm by Susan M. Garrett *"Vampires Anonymous: Bulking Up" http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/bulk.htm by Susan M. Garrett *"To Send the Very Best" http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/send.htm by Susan M. Garrett Unsuited Challenge The idea behind the Unsuited Challenge was to write a story involving LaCroix with Schanke in a sexual situation. In response to this challenge, the following stories were written: *"Bridging the Gap" http://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/b/brid2287.txt by Julia Kocich 1/29/97 *"Hidden Connections" http://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/h/hidd2292.txt by Heather L. Markle 2/5/97 *"Hidden Vices" http://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/h/hidd2315.txt by Terizia Glenn 3/2/97 *"Luciensanke" http://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/l/luci2290.txt by Teresa Kabourek 2/5/97 *"Quiet, Cold Heart" http://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/q/quie2295.txt by Bonnie Rutledge 2/6/97 *"Red Stains" http://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/r/reds2291.txt by Dawn Steele 2/6/97 *"Uncle George's Vampire" http://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/u/uncl2286.txt by Lisa McDavid 1/29/97 *"Uncommon Ground" http://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/u/unco2297.txt by L. LeAnne Lassiter 2/9/97 *"Unforgettable Becomes Unsuitable" http://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/u/unfo2294.txt by Cat MacLean 2/6/97 *"The Unsuitable Day" http://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/u/unsu2316.txt by Susan Pierce & Libby Singleton 3/2/97 *"The Unwilling Partner" http://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/u/unwi2279.txt by Edna M. Walker 1/30/97 *"When Vampires Go To Vegas" http://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/w/when2289.txt by Jill Gillham 2/5/97 Center Stage Challenge Stories featuring secondary characters from the series. * "Revenge" (http://users.lmi.net/akr/fk/fiction/byothers/revenge.htm) by Elisabeth Hurst * "Red Dreams" (http://users.lmi.net/akr/fk/fiction/byothers/reddreams.htm) by Elisabeth Hurst *